Caius Aurelius (MerryMortician)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Aasimar (Scion of Humanity) Class: Paladin Level: 2 Experience: 880 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Low Landellian, Celestial Deity: Amenthia First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Roughy River Run Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) racial CHA: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +5 = (2) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (2) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +7 = (3) + CON (1) + CHA (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (1) + CHA (3) + Misc (0) Will: +6 = (3) + WIS (0) + CHA (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Scythe: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d4+4 (P or S), Crit: x4, Special: trip Scythe PA: Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (3) + Feat (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d4+7 (P or S), Crit: x4, Special: trip Heavy Flail: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4 (B), Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: trip, disarm H. Flail PA: Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (3) + Feat (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+7 (B), Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: trip, disarm Shortbow: Attack: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6 (P), Crit: x3, Range: 60ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (WIS), +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Scion of Humanity: Caius's celestial heritage is at least three generations removed. He counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race. He can pass for human without rolling Disguise. Celestial Resistance: Aasimars gain acid resistance (5), cold resistance (5), and electricity resistance (5). Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: Once per day, an aasimar can use daylight as a (Sp). Darkvision: Aasimars can see perfectly in the dark up to 60'. Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with all armors and shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good: The power of a paladin's Aura of Good is equal to his paladin level. Detect Evil: At will, a paladin can detect evil. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or creature within 60 ft and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one target, the paladin does not detect evil in any other subject or object. Smite 1/day: As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight. If the target is evil, the paladin adds his CHA bonus to attack rolls and adds his paladin level to all damage rolls against the target. If the target is an outsider (evil), an evil-aligned dragon, or undead, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2/level. Regardless of the target, smiting automatically bypasses all DR. While smite evil is in effect, the paladin adds his CHA modifier as a deflection bonus to AC against attacks made by the smite target. If the smite targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect lasts until the target is dead or until the paladin rests and refreshes his smite pool. Divine Grace: At 2nd level, a paladin adds his CHA bonus on all saving throws. Lay on Hands: Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds by touch. Each day he can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 his paladin level plus his CHA modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels he possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets himself, in which case it is a swift action. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Feats Power Attack: Optionally take -1 to hit in order to gain +2 damage on all attacks. The damage bonus is increased by 50% whenever the attack type applies .5x STR modifier. The damage bonus is halved whenever the attack applies .5x STR modifier. Traits Seeker (Social): Caius's time with the army in Tritower revealed his observant nature. He served frequently on guard detail, as his physical presence and eye for potential threats proved perfectly suited to the duty. He receives a +1 trait bonus to Perception and it is a class skill for him. Magical Knack (Magic): Amenthia's presence in Whiteoak is not easily forgotten. She watches lovingly over her first followers and wards the town against minor threats. Her faithful seldom fall ill while they remain within the town, unaware that her holy embrace manifests as positive energy in the very earth where they stand. Caius spent countless nights praying in her chapel; he asked for her cleansing light to shine in him after his profane execution and he was indeed purified. His CL as a paladin receives a +2 trait bonus. Skills Skill Points: 8 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (2), Misc (0) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +10 2 3 3 +2 racial Disable Device 0 0 1 -4 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 3 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +6 2 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +8 2 3 0 +1 trait, +2 racial Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive +5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 Prepared Spells Concentration +00 Level (0) + CHA (0) Level 1 (DC 00)= 0/day + 0 (CHA) • • • • |-|Level 2 (DC 00)= 0/day + 0 (CHA) • • • • |-|Level 3 (DC 00)= 0/day + 0 (CHA) • • • • |-|Level 4 (DC 00)= 0/day + 0 (CHA) • • • • Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Scythe 18 gp 10 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Standard Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Frog Crotch Arrows (5) 5 gp .75 lb Wooden Feather Token 1 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Chalk (2) .02 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb The Feather and The Firmament 1 gp 1 lb Tin Mess Kit (Tritower SI) .2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 5 lb Trail Rations (1 day) .5 gp 1 lb = Totals: 122.84 gp 63.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 MWK Backpack: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp Into the Wilds Part 1: +868 gp Career Earnings: 1,018 gp Carried Inventory: -122.84 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 895.16 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 45 Height: 5'11" Weight: 184 lbs Hair Color: Clean shaven (would grow in black) Eye Color: White Skin Color: Black Appearance: Caius is a broad man with squared features. He keeps his head and face shaven clean and has a tiny mithral stud for a nose ring. His white eyes obviate celestial heritage somewhere in his genealogy but he has no other alien features. He wears a white silk tabard over his armor, typically with the cowl pulled up. White gloves and white boots over green woolen breeches complete the paladin's uniform, with brass buckles and gold chasing. Peculiar for a man of Amenthia's honor guard, he carries a whitewashed scythe with brass reinforcements. Demeanor: Caius speaks plainly and with purpose. He is pensive, often considering multiple angles and referring to his worn holy text for guidance when faced with a great challenge. He is a newly reborn man, at peace with his flaws yet working ever harder to follow the path of his goddess. He believes in leading by example. Background Caius was born and raised in Whiteoak. His father was a miller and his mother kept house for her husband and three children. When Caius came of age, he enlisted and served over ten years in the army at Tritower. While there, his elder sister died in labor. His younger brother joined the military a year later but Caius was on his way out. As compensation for time served, Caius was awarded a small farmstead just outside the city. Instead of working the land, he sold it outright and headed for Kingsholm in the Baronies. There, he quickly spent his savings from the military on tavern food, drink, and companionship. When coin grew sparse, he took a job as the sleepy settlement's main heavy (for when the local Sentinels needed an extra sword arm) and executioner. Eight years passed and Kingsholm grew somewhat in population. Crime rates remained relatively low but banditry and monster raids in the area increased. Caius performed his work, played cards or knucklebones on his off hours, and continued to drift through his life without direction. He had an affair with Captain Mia Desarna and courted a cobbler's daughter but was never willing to make commitments. In his ninth year in Kingholm, Caius's life changed. For several weeks, mutilated rodent corpses were discovered in bizarre poses around the great graveyard's gates and on the outskirts of town. Then a family's dog was killed in the same way. When finally a young boy was found eviscerated behind the Coronet and Cabbage Inn's stable, the Sentinels investigated a witch who had recently built a cottage in the forest nearby. The townsfolk accused her of practicing necromancy and of placing hexes on them. The witch swore she used her power only for healing and minor charms but the frenzied paranoia was widespread by the time of her trial. She was convicted and sentenced to Caius's blade. As was his custom, Caius approached the witch on the eve of her execution. He offered her the choice of gallows or beheading. She replied, "I would have you take my life with a scythe, that the tool in those ignorant farmers' hands ever be a reminder of the injustice they served upon me." Unimpressed, Caius purchased a scythe and whitewashed it that night. The following day, he delivered the witch's sentence per her request. Two months later, a man was caught placing new rodent corpses and confessed to the former crimes. Caius was overcome with guilt and left Kingsholm. He returned to Whiteoak to find his father still working at the mill and his mother's health failing with age. She told him to turn to Amenthia for forgiveness and guidance. He prayed in the local chapel for hours on end, several times every day until a cleric there had blessed him 1001 times. At last, he heard Amenthia's voice when she appeared to him in a dream. She called him to serve as a champion in her name. He covered his head in humility, took up the scythe to remember his sins, and traveled to stay in Venza with his cousin Milo de Luca until a holy mission became clear to him. Adventure Log Into the Wilds Part 1 November 17, 2015 - February 3, 2016 XP Received: 880 Treasure Received: 868 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +7 Ref: +1 to +4 Will: +2 to +6 Feat: -- Features: Divine Grace Lay on Hands HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +4 (Old Total) +1 (FC) = 8 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (30 Oct 2015) (Scott DeWar ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (8 Nov 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (28 Aug 2016)(KahlessNestor ~ Judge) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets